Stories of the Dead
by clockworkqueen
Summary: A series of one-shots following poor random victims that find themselves falling into the deadly grasp of Heavenly Host Elementary School.


Dust floated in the air as I tried to get my eyes adjusted to my new dark surroundings. My throat felt dry as I sat up on the cold ground. Looking around I saw a dark mess of small tables and chairs. It was as if I was placed in a post-apocalyptic elementary school classroom. Is this some kind of deranged dream? This cannot be real. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing before I did anything else.

When I opened my eyes again I searched my surroundings as my eyes fought to focus on objects. The more I focused the more dirty everything looked. The furniture was coated with dust, and some brown or red substance. All the furniture looked broken in someway. This was a dangerous place.

"Aoi," I nearly yelled as I remembered what happened before the world went dark. The two of us were trying some friends forever charm that Aoi found online and… the world shook. I stood up and did not see her anywhere around me. I was complet-

Wait, there is someone sitting in the corner. They look asleep. I rushed over without a second thought, maybe they could help me figure out where I was.

I went to tap the mysterious person's shoulder and before I could touch it the person moved. The head of the body fell off the body and rolled away. I gasped as my eyes took in the decomposed body. Taking a few steps back and tripped over something and fell to the floor.

"Wha- this is not funny," I said aloud as I looked around for hidden cameras. There was no response. I jumped up and rushed over toward the door and threw it open to see the hallways matched the room. Across from the door, I saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall. I walked over and read the note.

 _To You,_

 _The game has begun, don't look back._

"30...29...28...27…" a child's voice began to count behind me. I turned my head to see the glowing figure of a young boy counting. The small boy covered his blood covered face with his hands to hide his eyes as he counted down. I stood in shock until the child reached twenty. I knew this was something bad. I turned quickly and ran down the hall as fast I could. I entered the staircase and ran down the stairs quickly. When I got off the stairs I saw a glowing small girl in a red dress standing in the middle of the hallway. I stopped in my spot. Every horror movie scenario I had ever seen came running through my head as she smiled at me.

"This way," the girl muttered as she pointed to the right of her in a room. Without thinking I followed her directions in hope she could be helpful, chances are not. I ran into the room and it shot closed behind me. I leaned on the wall and slid to floor as I looked around the room. It was darker than the room I was in before. I could not see anything in the room. I covered my mouth with my hand as tears began to crawl down my face. I had no clue where I was anymore. My heart was racing painfully in my chest as I heard soft footsteps behind me come toward me.

 _Where are you Aoi?_ I thought to myself, _is she here too._

The young boy's voice began to call for me, "come out, come out wherever you are." Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. I refused to move.

The girl with the red dress appeared in front of me during the silence with a huge smile on her face. She held in her hand a piece of chocolate as she walked toward me. I gazed into her eyes nervously as my body refused to move. She closed her hands around the chocolate and when she opened it again my heart dropped.

It was a freshly plucked eyeball. The colour of the eyeball looked familiar since it was a rare eye colour. It was a beautiful shade of purple. The only person I know that had that colour eyes was… Aoi.

I screamed as I jumped off the floor. This girl was not trying to help me. She probably just cornered me. I had nowhere else to go. The only thing I could do was…

I flew open the door and to my relief the boy was not there; however, a huge man blocked the door entrance. He held a hammer in his hands. Before I could respond he swung it at my head. The floor momentarily disappeared under me before painfully returning when I hit the ground. I did not know if I blacked out momentarily or not since the room was already pitch black.

The little girl's laughter echoed throughout the room as I fought to get back up. A sharp pain echoed in my skull. I turned my head slightly to see the hammer coming down at my head faster than before. The last thing I saw was the eyeball the girl dropped onto the ground in front of my face.

 _Aoi_ , I tried to say, _where are you?_ My vision faded away and I heard Aoi's voice whispering my name in my ear. It relaxed me and made me feel as if I was floating in mid air.

* * *

a/n- Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I hope you guys like it. Each chapter is going to follow a whole different character as they find their way into Heavenly Host.


End file.
